


Snowbird

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Snapshots of Nowhere [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters in South Dakota are frigid, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbird

Winters in South Dakota are frigid, to say the least. Dad’s got them holed up at Bobby’s because of the blizzard that hit when they were just supposed to be on their way through. The boys get restless in the two days the wind howls outside the windows, keeping it perpetually dark and gloomy. The day it dawns bright and cold, John finally kicks them out into the yard so that he and Bobby can work. 

They’re bundled up in slightly ratty coats from Bobby’s attic, their own coats too thin to ward off the winter chill. They run through the yard, lobbing snowballs at each other between and over the stacks of vehicles that litter Singer Salvage. Dean coaxes Sam into a temporary truce, long enough for them to roll a gigantic snowman into being, decorating it with scraps and nuts and bolts. 

They’re standing back to admire their handiwork when Sam lobs a small snowball at the back of Dean’s head, laughing wildly as he dashes away among the cars.  Dean gives chase, following his brother as quickly as he can while still trying to nail the little twerp with snowballs as he went. 

He catches Sam as he tries to dodge away from behind a stack of cars. His brother is laughing, and a happy Sammy is rare in the midst of his teenage angst Dean can’t help himself. He tugs his brother close, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Sam smiles again, sweeter and softer, mouth pliant under Dean’s as they draw even closer for a kiss. 


End file.
